Emergency Alert System - Undertale (No Mercy) Edition
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: The Royal Scientist has issued a warning for the Snowdin area: Monsters are going missing, and a human has been detected.
1. A Forest, Dark and Deep

**Author's Note: I do not own** _ **Undertale,**_ **or the Emergency Alert System. I am okay with anyone making a dub or fanart of this fanfiction, as along as I am given credit, and a disclaimer is added stating it is not to be used to cause civil unrest.**

 **Also, this is mostly based off of the canon story, but a few minor things were changed simply to keep it a bit more interesting.**

…

 **Date: 735475 of the Asrelian Era (Human Year 20XX)**

 **Time: XX:XX**

 **Location: Snowdin**

…

 _Good Morning, Beauties! This Emergency Message, issued by dear Doctor Alphys, brought to you by_ _ **MTT Royal Radio Station**_ _, is sponsored by the darling King Asgore!_ _We will return to your regularly scheduled programming in just a moment. As soon as this message is through, in fact! So please sit tight, my dears, and listen closely._

…

Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys has issued a Human Warning for the city of Snowdin and the surrounding forests. A human _has_ been recorded, and some report it may be vicious, and has possibly killed monsters.

The human has so far only been seen in the Snowdin Forests, but it is very possible it has come from the Ruins, as bootprints in a possible human size near the exit of the Ruins have also been reported, however, it is unknown how they made it out of the Ruins and into Snowdin, as the door has been locked for years and appears to remain this way.

The gender, race, age, and origin of the human are all unknown, but they do not appear to have any more of their kind accompanying them. This human is wearing a large blue sweater with purple stripes, similarly colored jeans, and has short, brown hair. They carry no weapons except boxing gloves, but are rather agile, and may be a threat. It is possible they are a child.

If you see this human, do not approach, or try to attack them. While it _is_ true only one more soul is needed to break the barrier, King Asgore has asked for us to keep away until a more respectful and formal negotiation can take place, in case the humans now come to us in peace, and have a less violent way to destroy the barrier.

Meanwhile, it is also advised to be cautious when travelling through the Snowdin forests. Multiple disappearances have been reported, of both Royal Sentries and smaller monster citizens. If these disappearances are linked to the human's arrival is not yet known.

Avoid travelling through the Snowdin Forests if possible, especially if you are under a meter tall. If you need to walk through the Snowdin Forests, ask one of the nearby Sentries to accompany you or travel with a friend, as there is power in numbers.

Please stay safe, as our freedom may be coming soon.

…

 _Thank you so, so much for listening! This has been a broadcast of an official Emergency Message. Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming!_

…


	2. Confirmed Killer

**Date: 735475**

 **Time: XX:XX**

 **Location: Snowdin**

…

 _We here at_ _ **MTT Royal Radio Station**_ _do sincerely apologize for further interruption, but Doctor Alphys has issued another Emergency Warning._

…

The human has been recorded killing multiple monsters on the Snowdin Security Camera System. So far, their targets include smaller monsters, along with the Royal Guard Sentries.

Almost the entire Snowdin Sentry division has been killed, and the ones who are left are working on preventing the human from entering the city, but so far, the human has not been slowed, and they seem to be headed to Snowdin.

The Captain of the Royal Guard has issued an official order, and everyone in the Town of Snowdin is ordered to hide in their homes, and those in the Snowdin Forests should return to their homes as soon as possible.

In your home, you are advised to stay in a room with no windows, and if this is not possible, cover the windows and stay out of view.

The remaining Royal Guard can stop the human, and this event should only last a few hours at most, but if possible, bring rations and water for up to three days, along with a battery powered radio. Keep the volume loud enough you can hear it, but as quiet as possible as to not attract the human's attention.

If the human enters your house and attacks, please do not hesitate to kill them, but make sure to keep their soul until it can be returned to King Asgore.

If you can not get to you house in time, please proceed to either Grillby's Grill and Bar, or the Snowdin Motel. You will be lead to a bunker or room inside.

While no actions have been ordered for other areas, citizens of Waterfall are advised to stay on alert, and be ready to return home at any moment until the human is apprehended.

…

 _Thank you for staying tuned, and staying safe!_

…


	3. Precautions

**Date: 735475**

 **Time: XX:XX**

 **Location: Waterfall**

…

 _The_ _ **MTT Royal Radio Station's**_ _regular programming_ _will be shutting down for an indefinite period of time, until the emergency involving the rampant human has been revolved. We apologize for any inconvenience or ruining your lovely day._

…

 _Please stay tuned for an official order. Please stay tuned for-_

…

The murderous human has left Snowdin, and is now entering the Waterfall area. While the Captain's order kept all citizens still in the Town of Snowdin safe from harm, the entire Snowdin branch of the Royal Guard except one has been killed.

As the Waterfall area has no Sentries, the Captain is currently preparing to apprehend the human herself. Until then, she orders that the Waterfall area takes the same precautions as recommended for Snowdin.

Please remain in a windowless room in your own homes, and take rations for up to three days along with a battery-powered-radio. If you cannot reach your home in time or lack supplies, head to the shelters in Temmie Village or Gerson's Shop. Food and water will be provided there.

Those in Snowdin are also advised to remain in their shelters until further notice.

Do not try to confront this human. All who have so far have been killed, and the human seems to be getting stronger, and acquiring new weapons. If a loved one is killed, _run._ Do not try to collect their dust until the situation is safe.

Currently, the Royal Scientist is making plans on a failsafe, even though it is believed the Captain of the Royal Guard will be able to stop the human once and for all.

The king has not issued any statement on the situation so far.

…

This next chapter is announced by Mettaton. Alphys believed a familiar voice, as opposed to an automated message, would help calm the citizens and reassure them. Also, in this story, the Lab has levels that can't be explored in-game, containing a nuclear bunker of sorts, as with how far the elevator fell, there must be other levels along the way.

...


	4. About to Supernova

**Date: 735476**

 **Time: XX:XX**

 **Location: The Underground**

...

Hello? Is this thing on? Is- oh, okay. Thank you, Alphys.

To those who have made it through the night...

It is apparent we have a crisis on our hands. This morning, Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard, was struck dead by the human in a battle lasting for hours. Despite her valiant efforts, the human proved just too tough, as legends told.

Typically, if the Captain is killed, charge of the Royal Guard and decisions made to prevent disasters like the one taking place now is given to the King to command directly until a new Captain is elected. Despite our best efforts… the dearest King Asgore cannot be reached.

Because of this, the responsibilities of the Captain of the Royal Guard are being split between Royal Scientist Alphys, the last Snowdin Sentry, and myself until we can stop this human once and for all. Right now, they are approaching the end of Waterfall, and about to cross the Waterfall-Hotland border.

The monsters in Waterfall who couldn't reach home in time have all been slaughtered, the human never showing mercy. In their ranks were many wonderful, beautiful friends back… that I used to be close to, and I regret not having a chance to tell them how important they are, just as much as you do.

I know many of us have lost close friends and family, and the situation seems hopeless. I also know that if we assure you the human will be stopped… well… you would be justified in not believing me anymore. I myself am not certain about our future, but I believe we need to try.

Monsters have been surviving and fighting for 2,000 years, and we cannot let ourselves be wiped out just before our freedom, by a small child no less! Even one that seems to be superpowered and impossibly strong.

The three of us are putting Doctor Alphys' Failsafe plan in effect to maximize our chances of winning this fight… I certainly hope I am remembering all the details.

"All Citizens of the Underground, with the exception of those in the Ruins, New Home, or the Temmie Village shelter are ordered to head to the Hotland Royal Laboratory, where either Doctor Alphys or my staff will usher you to the Underground's most secure bunker."

"Those in Snowdin or Waterfall will be assisted by the River-Person, who is currently circling the river. Get on the boat as soon as possible, and follow the trail to the Laboratory. Evacuation by foot is not possible, as this will bring you in the path of the human. Special, hidden paths have been cleared and marked with yellow stars to avoid the regular stops, as the human appears to know where the regular ones are."

"Those already in Hotland are also required to make their way to the Laboratory, and what is left of the Royal Guard will assist you."

"The door to the Ruins cannot be opened from the outside, so the citizens currently within its walls are believed to be safe as no others humans have exited from it, however, no contact has been made from them so far. If you can burrow or pass through walls, you may also enter the Ruins if finding shelter there will be easier, but no others will be able to."

"New Home cannot be evacuated, as this would bring monsters straight in the human's path. Sans, the last Royal Sentry, is headed to the area to protect the citizens. If you are in New Home, go to your houses and follow previous orders _immediately._

"Those in the Temmie Village Shelter are safe, as their shelter is also rather strong, contains renewable water and food, and the risks of leaving from that area in Waterfall are too high."

If you have friends or family in the Temmie Shelter, please do not worry, as they are safe… as safe as anyone can be...

...Was that good, Alphys? Was- alright, I'll continue.

The Hotland Laboratory's lower levels contain enough food and water for our survival for months, so we will be able to wait the human out… I know this isn't the most glamourous plan, but it appears to be the only option left.

We will not give up fighting just yet, however. We must protect those who cannot reach this area, the King, and our last hope for freedom, even if many of us will unfortunately not live to share it.

With Undyne gone, there seems to be only one person capable of even having a chance against the human, and that is me. As a robot, I have the best defense in the Wasteland, and thus, the best chance of surviving the human's attack. Unfortunately, it is believed that no matter how much defense one has, this human's murderous intent is so strong it could still bring them down.

I know I may not survive my encounter with the human… it's a risk I am willing to take for the Underground that has made me its star, and the friends who have made me who I am.

Currently, I am undergoing an operation to increase my attack power, in hopes I may be able to land some _excellent_ finishing blows on the human.

As much as I hope to see you all again, in case this is my 'series finale' of sorts, I want everyone in the Underground to know just how much you mean to me. We have all been through so much, and it is an honor to fight for you.

No matter what happens, keep me and my messages in your hearts, and don't wait around for long. Make sure the monster race makes it to the surface, make sure we reclaim what is ours!

…

.

.

.

 _Blooky, I'm coming._

...


	5. A Star Goes Out

**Date: 735477**

 **Time: XX:XX**

 **Location: The Hotland Bunker Intercom**

…

Please stand by for a pre-recorded message from Mettaton.

…

…

Good morning to all the beauties who have made it through yet another restless night.

If you are hearing this, I have died fighting the human, and they are currently headed for New Home, possibly to kill our king.

The new upgrades, modifications, and fighting programs Alphys installed were… experimental at best, with a high chance of failure and 'locking up.' I made the choice to go through with it, knowing the human would find a way to best me no matter how much defense I carried. I hoped that I could land one good blow before they got to me...

...Do not blame the good Doctor Alphys for my failure. I am certain she has tried her best, and is a hero amongst us for giving us a much greater chance of survival. I am also certain that when monsterkind makes it through this time of hardship and loss, she will go down in history for great things.

Citizens of the Underground, please do not fear or give up hope just yet. We still have one more sentry, ready to fight the human at any given time. Alphys tells me he's one of the best she has ever seen. Even if he too dies at the human's hands, King Asgore himself certainly knows how to defend himself. We may be getting out of here sooner than anyone ever expected.

Maybe I have at least _slowed_ the human, and given Sans and Asgore time to prepare… maybe I discouraged them…

…Never mind all that. Thank you for making my life beautiful, even if it had to be so short. I appreciate all of your support over the years, and I hope I have repaid it... somehow.

…


	6. Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust

This final update is a phone call from Sans to the intercom, after he is mortally wounded. I know that this one _really_ isn't possible, but I think it'll make a good last chapter.

 **Date: 735477**

 **Time: XX:XX**

 **Location: The Hotland Bunker Intercom**

…

...so… how do i say this?... well, we're all gonna die.

...the human is so strong, so intent on murder, not even king asgore himself could best them. i doubt this child is even human after all. they seem like a demon more than anything.

i will not lie, but the human has brought me to my knees. in a few moments, i will be nothing but dust, just like my brother they took...

...no one ever bothered to mention his name. it was PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS the GREAT! because of the human, he won't get to see the sun, or… or...

i doubt that in a few moments any of this'll matter. this timeline will just get swept up in the wind like his dust was. some sort of a sick joke. heh. i probably shouldn't be telling you this, but… like i just said, it… it hardly matters anymore. _nothing_ matters anymore.

i just… i can't take this any longer! Papyrus, can't you just stay for longer than a few days? i don't care about the surface anymore. i just want to see you… please…

maybe someday we can just… go to grillbys… i know you hate that place… but for me, bro? i...

...

Papyrus?...

...

do you want anything?

...


End file.
